Becoming stronger
by Addie-lala20
Summary: post anime series - 15 yr old Mikado is sitting in class until he hear of his parents death, taken away for a year for training by his crazy martial artist Uncle who his parents disapproved of highly. When he returns what will happen? Pairing:Shizuo/Mikado/Izaya
1. Chapter 1

**Well enjoy …**

**:D xx**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NO OWN DRRR ONLY THE ST ORY PLOT :9**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Duarrara (think that's how you spell it)**

**so yet another story I really finish one story before starting another but I jus t fond myself with a burst off inspirat i on so hope you enjoy**

* * *

**Unexpected visitors**

**Chapter 1**

Masaomi Kida and his long time love of h is life Saki were gone.

They had been gone for six months leavin g Anri and Mikado to try and fill the g a p, Mikado missed his friend but at le a st he was still able to talk him onlin e.

**... Kanra logged on ...**

**... Setton logged on ...**

**... Saika logged on ...**

**Saika: Good evening**

**Kanra: ~ hellllllo~**

**Setton: evening**

**Kanra: ~ waah where's Taro kun his left us his s o mean~**

**Setton: stop it Kanra I'm sure His just busy**

**Saika: I agree with Setton Kanra**

**... Taro Tanaka logged on ...**

**Taro Tanaka: Good evening everyone**

**Kanra: ~ Taro kun your back yay ~**

**Taro Tanaka: Huh ?**

**Setton: evening**

**Saika: good evening**

**...Bakyura logged on...**

**Bakyura: hello everyone did ya miss me**

**Kanra: ah this is great now everyones he re**

**Bakyura: shut up Kanra**

**Saika: are you okay Bakyura?**

**Bakyura: of course I am lovely Saika (o0 o)/**

**Bakyura: why wouldn't I be**

**Setton: well thats good**

**Kanra: ~ did you guys here about the attacks app arently somones trying to find the Doll a rs leader scary ~**

**Setton: what! But no one knows who he is not even the Dollars**

**Taro Tanaka: where did you hear this Kan ra?**

**Kanra: ~ awww did I scare Taro kun may be your t he leader ha ha ha don't worry I'll pro t ect you~**

**Taro Tanaka: What! No! No way**

**Setton: stop teasing him Kanra**

**- Private message from Bakyura -**

**Bakyura: you okay**

**Taro Tanaka: sigh sort of I guess**

**Bakyura: looks like you may have to take charge of the Dollars since you can't d estroy it**

**Taro Tanaka: what you mean I can't do th at I'm not strong like you**

**Bakyura: I'm just saying don't let thing s get to far if taking charge prevents a war then I say do it your smart Mikado you'll figure it out but in the mean ti m e I'm going to spend time with my lov e ly sexay Saki**

**Taro Tanaka: you never seize to amaze me Masaomi I'm glad your happy though I st ill miss you**

**Bakyura: whateva my oh so innocent littl e brother don't get sappy (o,,o:)**

**I miss you too**

**well my love is calling me see ya soon**

**Taro Tanaka: bye**

**.. Bakyura logged off ..**

**..Taro Tanaka logged off..**

* * *

Mikado sighed as he got up looking at th e clock it was midnight, sliding int fu ton before letting sleep take him he had a feeling tomorrow would be very ev ent ful.

Waking up thunder growls and a grey sky wasn't what Mikado thought of as a good start to the day it was almost as if the clouds knew this day would terrible. Mi kado stepped out of his apartment refre s hed and dressed ready for school.

He had itching feeling that something li fe changing was going to happen today, s tepping into the school he was greeted b y Anri.

"Hello Anri"

They had started calling each other by t heir first names lately not that it mea n t anything they had decided that they sa w each other as family.

"good morning Mikado" Anri spoke with a small smile, while walking towards their classroom.

"so what are you doing on the weekend? M ikado kun" Anri asked curious to hea fr iends response.

Mikado looked at Anri startled he had lo st in thought,

"Well I'm going to see my parents I have n't seen them in awhile now my Mother s a id she had something important to giv e m e" Mikado finished quietly as he tho u ght about his mothers words she had se em ed quite serious about the matter.

The rest of the day dragged on a bunch o f mundane gossip and chatter at least t h at was until they came, they were wea r in g police Uniforms and had two men b es ide them. The two men stood their sta ri Mikado with expressions that could on l y be described as pity.

One of the police officers stepped forwa rd into the classroom and walked up to t he perplexed teacher,

"Could we please borrow one Mikado Ryuga ime please Sir we have important inform a tion to pertain to him effective imed i at ly."

The teacher looked baffled,

"Of course officer, Ryugaime your needed else where your dismissed from class."

Mikado eye brows drew together in a frow n, what would the Police want from him, from their faces he could tell it was n o thing.

Anri watched her friend pack his things as he ignored the heated stares trained on him, who were these people?

With that Mikado left with the men given Anri a small reassuring smile.

* * *

Mikado was lost numb at the news he had just received.

"What …"

Came his whisper of confusion, as he sta red at the men surrounding him; Two poli ce officials, an long lost relative and a solicitor complete strangers crowding him.

"I'm sorry" the solicitor spoke.

"How can they be dead I spoke to them la st night …"

Mikado was outraged his heart on fire as well as ice cold, he thought it could b e anything maybe the Dollars but never a nything of the likes of this.

Dead …

The word echoed a dozen times before, he was able to reel in his emotions and co mposure after all it was what he was bes t at being monotone to his surroundings. 

"Mikado this is your Uncle your mums bro ther, he will be your legal guardian he wishes to take you away for the year" Bu mbled the police officer shoving the sol icitor forward.

"Why?" Mikado spoke up in a hoarse empty voice.

At this point the man who was acclaimed to be his Uncle sat next his long hair l ying in a plait, and an angry smirk left on his bearded face.

"Boy get over it, stop whining your comi ng for the clan training your mother for bade its time you learnt of your heritag e Cub."

The guy was almost as mad as Izaya he he ld a manic toothy grin while his voice h eld rage, contempt and pain.

And with that Mikado was dragged off by his uncle to learn the ways of his clan. 

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

**7:15 PM CHAT**

**Byukara has logged on**

**Saika has logged on**

**.**

**.**

**Byukuara: Hey world Great news**

**Saika: Oh really wat is it?**

**Bayukara: I was wait till Taro came on b ut ohwell it can't be helped :D I AM COM ING BACK IN 3 MONTHS TIME YAAAAAAAAAAAAA AY!**

**Saika: w w what when did this happen not that we don't miss you guys**

**Bayukara: last night so no fainting you have plenty of time** **to wrap your head around this my lovelie s, they'll be no more missing the wonder ful Gorgeous charming lady-killer I like to call me !(:_:)/**

**Bayukara: Don't tell anyone else other ~TARO~ Saika, Especially him**

**Saika: him? … Sure ( 0 )?**

**.**

**.**

**Kanra has logged on**

**.**

**.**

**Bayukara: speak of the devil (#_#)y**

**Kanra: ~ hello~**

**Kanra: Where talking about lil old me ~ahhh did you miss me that much~**

**Bayukara: No**

**Kanra: you wound me why so harsh?**

**Bayukara: SHUT UP!**

**Kanra: soo mean weres my cute little tar o I want my taro kun (:o_o: )**

**Bayukara: I don't know you stay away fro m him**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Private meassage from Saika**

**Saika: Mikado is gone some police came t o the school today with a guy who claime d to be his uncle apparently his parents are dead**

**Byukara: WHAT! Were is he now have you g one two see him how is he?**

**Saika: that's just it no one knows**

* * *

**A YEAR GONE**

Mikado was dragged off by his uncle to l earn the ways of his clan, that was some thing that was widely known but what was what he was doing.

* * *

...

MONTH 1

Mikado looked at his Uncle they were on their way to a temple Chin had told him that was where he'd learn secrets that w ere beyond the compression of man.

Mikado was lucky in a sense his Uncle Ch in spoke in riddles which could relate a nd understand clearly. He'd learnt there were many rules of the clan.

You may speak of the knowledge you gain but never how

You may not cut your hair unless of dire consequence

The longer your hair the more in tune yo u are with earths power

Seers may not tell more than one persons of their vision

All clan members must learn a form of He rmophite (reproduction through science) or asexual reproduction

The rule book went on and on and on, rul es within rules.

Chin looked at his nephew reading the ru le book, memorising every detail he coul d, he could tell just by looking at the boy he'd be a prodigy; and he had to be to learn years' worth of knowledge in on ly a year.

"Cub look out the window were here "Chin spoke his voice gruff and hoarse as the looked up in awe at the site before him .

* * *

…

…

MONTH 2

"Ok have you done your fan movements, me ditating, sciences, studies, general and non-general knowledge and your fighting teqniques?"

Chin spoke as wrinkles formed around his eyebrow, he knew the answer he'd get fr om the boy.

Mikado looked up from the chores he was just finishing,

"yes uncle just finishing my chores befo re you ask."

"Ok then we'll start on elemental minpul ation the science of being one with the elements lets start"

* * *

…

…

….

…

Month 4

It had been 4 months since Mikado had st arted training, and he already a master and two of the elemental forces he had t o learn to control.

He held the fan loosely moving it in a s way of graceful movements, manipulating the air around him, he could the same wi th fire with different forms, but wind w as by far his favourite.

He was master in the clan's martial arts and proficient at some others, he knew and memorised all the books he was made to read his knowledge was almost unparal leled within the clan.

Things were going well he enjoyed learni ng but he missed Ikebukuro, he missed hi s friends and the crazy whirl the city g ave off.

It had become his home.

Mikado hair that now lay in a plait just below his shoulder blades as he moved, it swished within the winds of fire, ear th and wind he made twirling together cr eating a deadly force.

"Uncle is you sure I have to do this?"

Mikado's asked quietly worry peeking thr ough the creaks of his voice.

Chin looked at his nephew and chuckled h e remembered when he and his late wife h ad gone for the procedure.

"Cub it's not a big deal and it only act ivates one month a year, Mikado I went t hrough it my wife went through it even y our mother went through it, it's just co mplex science the procedure is painless. "

Mikado looked up at his Uncle he knew wh at Chin was talking about, the reproduct ion procedure; the only problem was that wasn't what he was thinking of.

"I know Uncle and I understand but that' s not what I'm worried about"

Mikado replied slipping into his Kata's stances, glancing up at his Uncle.

Chin sighed his eyes clouded with unclea r worry,

"Its because you're a prodigy so they th ink you'll be the one to survive you've learnt eighty years' worth of stuff in 4 months and still learning what did you expect?"

Mikado tore his gaze from Chin and mumbl ed in annoyance

"Expansion and awaking of the brain is l ethal and impossible and your all crazie r than Izaya and Shizou combined for eve n thinking of trying it."

* * *

**MONTH 6**

…

…

…

….

…

…

BRAIN SURGERY

10:45 AM

I'VE JUST GONE IN ITS BEEN A MONTH SINCE THE REPRODUCTION PROCEDURE I DON'T WANT TO DO THIS.

**...**

11:00 AM

I REFUSED

THEIR FORCING ME I HAVE NO CHOICE

IM TRAPPED ON A OPERATING TABLE

...

12:00 AM

I BLACKED OUT FOR A WHILE I CAN HERE SCR EECHS OF METAL AND SKIN TEARING

**...**

1:30 PM

PAIN

IT HURTS

PAIN! PAIN! PAIN!

**...**

3:40 PM

NO ENERGY

PAIN

WIDE AWAKE

I CAN SEE EVERY THING

AGONY

TERROR

**...**...**...**

12:00 PM

EXPANSION AND AWAKENING OF BRAIN COMPLET E

...**...**...**...**

DAY 4

RECOVERING

INSINCTS AR SHARPER

PHOTOGRAPHIC MEMORY INCREASED 100 PERCEN T MORE INCREASING EVERYDAY IS THE ABILIT Y TO REMEMBER

UNDERSTANDING OF KNOWLEDGE AND PROPHETIC ASSUMPTIONS INCREASED 100 PERCENT AND I NCREAASING EVERY DAY.

**...**

* * *

**MONTH 10**

….

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…..

….

(just imagine everyone except setton and Izaya are online)

**Taro Tanaka has logged on**

…**.**

**Taro: hey guys ;_:**

**Bayukara: is that really you where have you been?**

**Taro: can't say but I'll be home soon ne xt month I'm going to try and leave earl y I feel kind of weird staying were I am I don't really feel entirely comfortabl e**

**Saika: that's great Bayukara has returne d as well with his girlfriend now the gr oup will finally have its missing member / (' ') /**

**Taro: really? That's great hang on a sec I have to go talk to you soon (+_+)/**

…**.**

**Taro Tanaka Logged off**

…

**Bayukara: ok that was strange I've known Taro for a long time and I know when hi s scared right there he sounded scared**

**Saika: Hmmm … I agree though he still so unds like him I guess we'll just have to wait and see**

.

.

.

* * *

**Did I get the characters right?**

**Well hope you enjoyed it! Oh thank you s o much for the reviews they really boos t my moral when writing so thanks witho ut ****you there would b no chapter lol well u ntil next time. oh and just in case your wondering i noticed how short my chapte rs were so i just combined them longer c happies lots more to read.**

**Addie x_-**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own duarrara**

**Bit late but hey you can olny do so much with writers block :D**

* * *

**Getting stronger:**

**Chapter 4**

Mikado stepped off the train his head ti lted towards the trains rattling, ruste d cables a soft lilt on his lips, as he b reathed in the aromas of Ikebukero.

His lithe body tingled in warmth and exc itement as he moved gracefully througho u t the crowds of the crazy city followi ng the route he and Masomi had once take n.

Looking around he noticed not much had c hanged but with this place he knew some t hing had to be brewing, it didn't matt er though he was back and he wouldn't ha ve it any other way.

There was of course the fact he was a bi t late, but that didn't matter either h e had made it, he was back home. Mikado' s lips curled in a timid motion letting o ut a soft chuckle at the sudden though t that had entered his brain, of the dum bs truck look that would decorate Masomi 's face when he saw him.

Walking around in Ikebukero was very dif ferent this time round especially with a ll his training and advancements.

He was one hundred time more aware of hi s surroundings and not nearly as naive t hough that trait still seemed to have cl ung to his being to a certain degree. 

Mikado couldn't help but feel secure in such a familiar environment even though it was shrouded in danger. He was safe; at least that's what he hadn't gone ac c ording to planned; he hadn't anticipate d how difficult escaping from the clan w ould be. if it wasn't for uncle Chin he ' d probably be broken by now.

Mikado had spent three months longer tha n he had planned restrained and conditi o ned to be totally obedient to the clan , of course this didn't particularly wor k to well after all if it did the soon t o be seventeen year old wouldn't be stan di ng here today.

Though he wasn't overly fond for the pla ce or people he had to admit it was an i nteresting and constructive part of hi s life, but it didn't mean he had to lik e it he was quite certain he never wante d to return to** THAT!** Place ever again.

Mikado slowed his pace his body shiverin g quite unintentionally at the thought o f that place.

_No! _

He thought, he wouldn't let the nightmar es consume him, he'd be strong.

March 22nd

He had been away a year and a bit, so he was quite anxious to immerse himself in the busy lights and buzz of Ikebukero t he city of gangs and monsters.

Mikado hopped from the pavement crossing the road his plait reaching mid back sw aying as he walked, looking up at the s k y he sighed and picked up his pace he ha d to get home it was getting late and he was he was re-joining school tomorro w. Keys jingling in his hands his legs m ove d swiftly as he made his way to his old apartment.

"~ Shizu-chan your way to slow hurry up or you'll never catch me ~"

Mikado froze his blue eyes widening at t he familiar taunt he knew exactly what w as coming next; Mikado's muscles coile d his body moving on reflex without turn in g around he stepped out of the way of th e oncoming vending machines and insa ne l aughs.

"Izayya!"

Mikado stood amusement lighting his eyes as he watched the scene unfold, it was like a vicious game of cat and dog.

Izaya whirled by his eyes lighting up at the sight of Mikado's quick reactions.

It seemed his favorite toy was back. Gri nning he dodged another sign post there was no harm in showing off a little now was there, before landing in front of t h e boy only to give an unnerving stare un til the boys cheeks tinged with pink. 

Smiling in relief Mikado in essence was still the same, it had seemed his little air conditioner was as short as ever, h e seemed to evolved quite a bit above e x pectations, it was actually a bit upse tt ing he wasn't there to see it. He'd m iss ed playing with his little toy.

Mikado looked on curiously at the demon informant in front of him; there was a m anic smile on his face, except that was n 't what confused him.

No it was the sad frustrated frown that lay in his eyes that pulled on his heart .

Did the man really miss him that much?

Izaya gave a quick tap on Mikado's face leaving the boy with a heated blush, as he whirled around giving a theatrical bo w.

"Bye, bye Mikado I bid you ado, I have t o run games to play, lives to ruin oh w h at fun, well Tara we wouldn't want Shi zu -chan getting jealous now would we?"

And with that Izaya darted off in search of Ikebukero's monster.

* * *

**Mikado**

Reaching his battered old apartment he b urst out laughing, the place was worse t han he remembered, it looked like it cou ld collapse at any moment.

Making his way up the rusted steps his l aughter dying down, he reached the door the dark shadowing his face. Pulling his keys he placed it in the door, it was a t that moment he felt it a shift in the air.

Flipping round his leg rising in a high arc only to be met with a bar of wood, a resounding clang sounded within the sur roundings as his attackers back meet wit h the metal barricade with a growl.

Mikado breathed in a quick breath with a small wince as a sharp pain went throug h his leg, which was now bloodied with s plinters of wood protruding from it.

Mikado closed his eyes head bent forward as he bit on his tongue trying to supre ss the urge to hit his attackers pressur e points. He had to stop now or he'd end up killing the person; that was somethi ng he was desperate to avoid at all cost s.

Mikado's body although trained and stron ger, was nowhere near the level of Shizu o or Izaya's physical strength, no his s trength was different. There was no doub t in mind if in a fight of physical stre ngth he would no doubt lose.

Mikado instead relied on his speed, his knowledge of pressure points and the hum an body as well as his elemental abiliti es. Saying this though you also had to c onsider that he was trained to endure a lot of pain, there was also the fact his brain had much more capabilities than a ny other humans.

In all rights apart from emotions, his m ind was a bit like a complex library or computer constantly downloading and stor ing data to be used.

Then there was another personality that seemed to have been placed in him by the clan, it seemed to appear in dire conse quences.

Mikado shook off his self-analysis, taki ng a deep breath his head snapped up to study his attackers face, air caught in his throat his body grew limp as he star ed at the figure in front of him.

"Mikado is that you, oh my um it really is you, where the hell have you been?" M assaomi exclaimed letting go of the shat tered plank of wood he was holding.

Massaomi Kida took in a shaky breath as he made his way over to Mikado's still s tanding limp form; he enveloped the boy he thought of as his brother.

A rush of thoughts whirled and raced thr ough their heads equally as they gripped onto each other almost as if they were afraid one of them may disappear.

"I heard your parents died I'm sorry I w asn't there it was a crappy move as a be st friend" Kida whispered.

Mikado froze his body tense he hadn't th ought about his parents in a while it wa s thought he avoided, sighing he buried his face in his friends shoulder.

"It's not your fault don't worry about i t ok Kida- kun" Mikado quietly reassured in his friends ear making it clear he w as not at fault.

"Your legs bleeding come on lets go insi de and we can play patch up Mikado" Kida said noticing his friends leg.

Light worry dancing on his face as he su pported his friends light form taking no te of the red tint on his friends cheeks , something's it would seem would never change.

"Do you always have to say such embarras sing things?"

"Of course I do I'm your best friend it' s my job to embarrass you till go red" M assaomi replied his smile widening.

Making their way into the rickety apartm ent, Mikado gave Massaomi a gentle grin as he placed him on a dusty futon and we nt in search for the first aid kit.

"Thank you Massaomi, but why were you ou tside."

Massaomi turned to face Mikado plopping down next to him, when he saw it somethi ng he'd never seen before a carefully ve iled pain a fear echoed within Mikado's eyes.

"Well little Mikado I had to make sure m y best, best friend's home was still int act for when he came home."

Massaomi reassured before looking Mikado Dead in the eye, watching him fidget an d twiddle his fingers.

"Now I think it's time you owed me an ex planation little brother."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed. oh thanks for all the reviews they really boost my confidence**


End file.
